Dirke Odinson (Earth-616)
Dirke Odinson is the Asgardian son of Odin and Gaea, making him brother of Thor and the twin brother of Siferris. History Dirke was born billions of years ago without Odin's knowing. He became weary of his Asgardian nature around two years ago and demanded to meet his father, when he did he was disappointed because he didn't even know he had a brother named Thor. He and Thor quickly became friends and went to battle together time and time again, until Dirke got the Odin-Force (or the Dirke-Force) when Odin died and Thor became very jealous to which Dirke granted him some of it. They went on to live amazing lives. Power Level Physical Physically Dirke is one of the strongest Asgardian and one of the most powerful as well. Able to fight and defeat Thor quite easily. Magical Dirke is able to control and summon geological storms such as volcanic eruptions, earthquakes, and Earth fissures. He is also able to grow and control plantlife, and has a variety of other powerful powers. Powers and Abilities Powers Asgardian/Elder God Hybrid Physiology: Biologically half-Asgardian, half-Elder God, Dirke possesses a number of superhuman attributes common among the Asgardian and other gods. However, due to his unique birth, some are considerably more developed than those of the vast majority of his race. Dirke's skin, muscle, and bone tissues have several times the density of the same tissues in the body of a human being, contributing to his superhuman weight. He is invulnerable to powerful energy blasts, weighted impacts, falls from great heights, explosions and various other opposing forces. Even without his godly power Dirke is still physically one of the strongest and most durable of all the Asgardians. *'Superhuman Strength:' Dirke's strength has been called unlimited. He is one of the strongest beings in the Universe and one of the strongest being on the planet as well. With his Belt of Strength he can quintuple (x5) his natural strength for battle. *'Invulnerability:' Being a god whose heritage is half-Asgardian & half-Elder God affords Dirke absolute invulnerability and immunity to such human ailments as diseases, toxins, poisons, corrosives, fire, electrocution, asphyxiation, lead, and radiation poisoning. Dirke can drink mead all day long and not get drunk. Dirke can survive in the heart of the Sun with no discomfort, has flown through the heart of stars, and survived point blank range energy explosions capable of destroying entire planets. He has survived a supernova blast of an exploding star unharmed, the gravity of a Neutron Star, and withstood the weight of a score of entire planets. Dirke was able to survive direct multiple blasts from the Asgardian Destroyer (the weapon created by Odin and the gods from multiple pantheons to battle the Celestials). *'Superhuman Endurance:' Dirke's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human and most other Asgardians. His muscles produce no fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans and most other members of his race. His virtually inexhaustible stamina enables him to hold his breath for an undefined period of time and exert himself at peak capacity for months without tiring at all. *'Superhuman Speed:' Dirke can move at extreme speeds. Dirke can fly to the sun in a matter of seconds. Dirke can appear anywhere across the Universe or other dimensions in just seconds, and it has been stated that Dirke transcends both Time and Space. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Dirke was even able to strike down a moving Quicksilver and has claimed to have fought foes faster than him. He can throw Bjalnir at the speed of light and also swing Bjalnir at TWICE the speed of light with his powers reduced in quarter. It has been established that the speed of Dirke’s sword transcends both Time & Space. In addition *'Superhuman Senses:' Dirke's superhuman sense's allow him to effortlessly see objects as far out as the edge of the Solar System, allow him to track objects traveling faster than light, Dirke could visually detect objects that move at fantastic speeds (this happened when Dirke was the target of artillery fire and when he saw the speedy Hermes), and hears cries from the other side of the planet. *'Self Sustenance:' He is capable of surviving in the vacuum of space unaided and does not need air, food, water, or sleep. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite his astounding resistance to injury, it is possible to injure Dirke. In the rare instances that he is injured, his body is capable of repairing damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than the body of a human being and almost all other Asgardians. He can regenerate missing limbs or organs, with the aid of magical forces such as Bjalnir or the Dirke-Force. *'Superhuman Longevity:' Dirke, like all other Asgardians, isn't immortal in the same sense of some other god pantheons. Dirke ages at a pace far, far slower than a human being as he is countless eons old; mortals' life spans are comparable to nothing more than a blink of his immortal eyes. He has watched worlds die, and even witnessed Suns explode throughout his unimaginably long life meaning that he is at least billions of years old. The consumption of the Golden Apples of the goddess Iddun is essential to an Asgardian maintaining their physical vigor but this has not shown to apply to Dirke. Dirke is immune to the effects of all Earthly diseases and infections. *'Geological Control:' Dirke has accepted his heritage as a child of the Elder Goddess Gaea and has gained the ability to control the Earth completely and has demonstrated this ability by being able to create continental-spanning chasms and earthquakes that are off the Richter Scale in the Earth itself. He can control landslides and avalanches. He can also create massive volcanic eruptions of a supernatural size. He can also stimulate growth in plantlife and control all plantlife. *'Energy Manipulation:' Dirke has stated that he relies on the power of Bjalnir too often. Bjalnir does afford powers and abilities that he would not normally have, but Bjalnir is a tool and he has natural energy manipulation abilities without Bjalnir. **'Heat Generation:' Dirke is able to generate massive amounts of heat on a miniscule or a huge scale. *'Transcend Dimensions:' Because Dirke is a god, his divinity and corporeal form can transcend dimensions and is not bound by the percaptable. Life-Force: Also known as the God-Force. The godly energies that fuel all of Dirke's godlike powers. Dirke's immortal life-force is more powerful than the mystical properties of Bjalnir. Dirke's Life-force is so strong that the Destroyer using all of it's powers could not destroy it. His Life-force allows him to be the most powerful being on the planet and one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Unlike many other deities, Dirke's unique Life-force allows him to have full access to all of his powers regardless of what realm he enters. Dirke's God-force is also the key to him using the Gob-blast. Dirke-Force: The Odin-Force (or rather Dirke-Force) enables him to tap into the practically infinite resources of cosmic and mystical energies of the dimension Asgard exists within, enhancing all of his abilities in turn. The sum total of Odin's power as the king of Asgard plus the power of his brothers Vili and Ve, as well as his own, which made Dirke effectively omnipotent. The Dirke-Force significantly increased Dirke's powers as well as giving him greater abilities than his father Odin and the previous Asgardian skyfathers possessed. *'Dirkesleep:' When Dirke uses the Dirke-Force too greatly too fast he needs to replenish his energies by entering the Dirkesleep. There is no definite time frame as to when he has to enter the Dirkesleep or how long he has to be in it. Having learned from his father's past experiences of being vulnerable while in the Odinsleep, Dirke used a casket made by Odin's metal-smith Falki. The casket contains enchantments that create a state between life and death to reduce the time required for the Dirkesleep. Once it has been closed from within, it cannot be broken by any force known to man or gods and can only be opened from the inside. Abilities Indomitable Will: Dirke has shown to have a powerful force of will. He does not back down from any foe, does not give into a fight and is willing to lay down his own life in defense of others. Master Leader Dirke serves as the as the first choice to defend Asgard from it's enemies. He has earned the trust of his fellow Asgardians to follow him into battle. *'Master Strategist and Tactician:' For over countless millenia, he has lead Asgard into battle against overwhelming forces with great leadership and employing strategies and tactics from possibly every culture on Earth as well as all the Nine Worlds of Asgard, including forgotten ones. Master Combatant: Dirke is a superbly skilled warrior trained in the arts of war with over countless eons of combat experience. He is known to be very cunning and intuitive in battles and wars. Dirke is one of the most skilled fighters to ever walk the Earth. He is a master marksman, and is proficient in all areas of combat including hand-to-hand and is skilled in the use of all Ancient European weapons specializing in swordsmanship and his unique sword throwing. Dirke's martial methods may have helped to influence the fighting arts of the Vikings, Celts, Saxons, and Germanic tribes of ancient Europe. Being a War God allows Dirke to learn and master nearly all the martial arts of Midgard as well. This gives Dirke a huge advantage in combat by tapping into a vast multi-cultural perspective of combat arts, skills, strategies and tactics. Dirke is known to be very cunning and intuitive in battles and wars. *'Master Swordsman:' Dirke is a master swordsman, having used Bjalnir for hundreds of millions of years. He can throw his sword with nearly perfect aim. *'Master Shield Fighter:' His years of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allow him to accomplish amazing feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes and blocking incoming attacks, he is able to throw it with nearly perfect aim. Dirke can hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and could even achieve a boomerang-like return effect, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. Master Smith: Dirke can build very powerful enchanted weapons on the caliber of the Dwarves with ease. Ever-Lingual: Dirke speaks all languages of the Nine Realms including countless alien languages. Strength Scale Class 100+ Superhuman Strength: Dirke can lift entire planets as well as destroy them with a single punch. Weaknesses None Paraphernalia Weapons The Asgardian Broadsword Bjalnir: Dirke wields Bjalnir, a broadsword forged from Uru metal, whose chief properties are durability, the ability to maintain enchantment, and absorb energies. Bjalnir itself is already extremely durable like the Earth metal Adamantium or the Olympian metal Adamantine, and combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, is for all intents and purposes, indestructible. It has survived heat as extreme as the heart of the Sun, blasts powerful enough to destroy planets, and it has contained energy sufficient enough to destroy an entire Galaxy. *'Worthiness Enchantment:' This enchantment surrounding Bjalnir prevents it from being wielded by anyone save those who have been found worthy by Dirke. *'Mystical Link:' Bjalnir obeys Dirke’s commands as though it were alive, and if Dirke’s will is strong enough, the sword can pass through nearly any barrier to reach him should he so choose; Bjalnir will even carve its way through the very center of entire planets to get back to Dirke. *'Energy Projection:' With Bjalnir, Dirke can project powerful mystical blasts of energy. He can even channel energies for stronger energy attacks. **'God Blast:' Dirke is capable of channeling different amounts of his godly energies in combination with the mystical properties of Bjalnir can be channeled through his sword for a single massive blast known as the God Blast. **'Anti-Force:' Dirke is capable of producing an incredibly powerful blast known as the Anti-Force which is capable of annihilating entire planets. This blast is so powerful that with just a single emission, Dirke was capable of putting down and seemingly killing the powerful entity known as Mangog himself. **'Matter Manipulation:' By swinging Bjalnir in a precise manner at cyclotronic speeds, Dirke can manipulate matter from a molecular level to a vast scale, which allows him to create other configurations and even allows him to transmute the elements themselves. **'Heat Generation:' With Bjalnir Dirke can generate intense heat on a miniscule or massive scale. **'Magma Production and Manipulation:' With Bjalnir Dirke can generate and control magma. *'Immunity to Other Forces:' Even without activating the powers of Bjalnir, Dirke's broadsword, enchanted by Odin, is impervious to nearly all forms of change, as he himself claimed that no power in the universe but the All-Father's could affect Bjalnir. The Asgardian Shield Bignjir: Dirke wields a round battle shield forged from Uru metal, whose chief properties are durability, the ability to maintain enchantment, and absorb energies. The shield itself is already extremely durable like the Earth metal Adamantium or the Olympian metal Adamantine, and combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, is for all intents and purposes, indestructible. It has survived heat as extreme as the heart of the Sun, blasts powerful enough to destroy planets. *'Worthiness Enchantment:' This enchantment surrounding Bignjir prevents it from being wielded by anyone save those who have been found worthy by Dirke. *'Mystical Link:' The shield obeys Dirke’s commands as though it were alive, and if Dirke’s will is strong enough, the shield can pass through nearly any barrier to reach him should he so choose; The shield will even carve its way through the very center of entire planets to get back to Dirke. *'Energy Projection:' With the shield, Dirke can project powerful mystical blasts of energy. He can even channel energies for stronger energy attacks. **'God Blast:' Dirke is capable of channeling different amounts of his godly energies in combination with the mystical properties of the shield can be channeled through his shield for a single massive blast known as the God Blast. **'Anti-Force:' Dirke is capable of producing an incredibly powerful blast known as the Anti-Force which is capable of annihilating entire planets. This blast is so powerful that with just a single emission, Dirke was capable of putting down and seemingly killing the powerful entity known as Mangog himself. **'Heat Generation:' With the shield Dirke can generate intense heat on a miniscule or massive scale. **'Magma Production and Manipulation:' With Bignjir Dirke can generate and control magma. *'Energy Absorption and Redirection:' The shield can absorb any energy directed at it and redirect it back to the source with 1 000s' of times the power. *'Immunity to Other Forces:' Even without activating the powers of Bignjir, Dirke's shield, enchanted by Odin, is impervious to nearly all forms of change, as he himself claimed that no power in the universe but the All-Father's could affect Bignjir. Equipment The Asgardian Armor Dikctord: Dirke wears an enchanted battle armor forged from Uru metal, whose chief properties are durability, the ability to maintain enchantment, and absorb energies. The armor itself is already extremely durable like the Earth metal Adamantium or the Olympian metal Adamantine, and combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, is for all intents and purposes, indestructible. It has survived heat as extreme as the heart of the Sun, blasts powerful enough to destroy planets. *'Worthiness Enchantment:' This enchantment surrounding Dikctord prevents it from being wielded by anyone save those who have been found worthy by Dirke. *'Heat Generation:' With the armor Dirke can generate intense heat on a miniscule or massive scale. **'Flight:' Dirke with his heat generation is capable of flying through the air at tremendous speeds. While in an Earth-like atmosphere, Dirke generally flies at roughly the mach-10. Dirke can fly so fast that he is invisible to the naked eye. He has been clocked flying at ten times the speed of light. *'Immunity to Other Forces:' Even without activating the powers of Bjalnir, Dirke's axe, enchanted by Odin, is impervious to nearly all forms of change, as he himself claimed that no power in the universe but the All-Father's could affect Bjalnir. The Asgardian Cape Vinimja: Dirke wears an enchanted red cape made of Uru metal microweave, whose chief properties are durability, the ability to maintain enchantment, and absorb energies. The cape itself is already extremely durable like the Earth metal Adamantium or the Olympian metal Adamantine, and combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, is for all intents and purposes, indestructible. It has survived heat as extreme as the heart of the Sun, blasts powerful enough to destroy planets. *'Worthiness Enchantment:' This enchantment surrounding Vinimja prevents it from being wielded by anyone save those who have been found worthy by Dirke. *'Invisibility:' The cape can turn Dirke completely invisible to any form of sight. *'Intangibility:' The cape can make Dirke completely intangible to all forms of physical harm. *'Immunity to Other Forces:' Even without activating the powers of the cape, enchanted by Odin, is impervious to nearly all forms of change, as he himself claimed that no power in the universe but the All-Father's could affect Vinimja. The Enchanted Belt Bjuginlord: A magical belt worn by the Dirke that would quintuple (x5) his natural strength. *'Worthiness Enchantment:' This enchantment surrounding Bjuginlord prevents it from being wielded by anyone save those who have been found worthy by Dirke. *'Immunity to Other Forces:' Even without activating the powers of the belt, enchanted by Odin, is impervious to nearly all forms of change, as he himself claimed that no power in the universe but the All-Father's could affect Bjuginlord. Transportation Self-Propelled Flight: Dirke can fly at ten times the speed of light. See Also *Clash Galanthor (Earth-616) *Grimm D. Reaper (Earth-616) *Mafistorama (Earth-616) *Dino-Syd (Earth-616) *Ideal (Earth-616) *Heraklaus Alcaeusson (Earth-616) *Siferris Odinson (Earth-616) *Dirmeilius Thorson (Earth-616) *Amara Surturspawn (Earth-616) *Surke Dilah'm (Earth-616) *Caide van Hellsing (Earth-616) *Rocky Davis (Earth-616) *Davis Bloome (Earth-616) *Lucas Bishop (Earth-616) Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-616 Category:Blade Wielders Category:Armor Users Category:Superhuman Dense Tissue Category:Invulnerability Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Senses Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Healing Factor Category:Limb Regeneration Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Geokinesis Category:Seismokinesis Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Omnipotent Category:Power Amplification Category:Combat Masters Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Energy Blasts Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Fire Blasts Category:Shield Wielders Category:Energy Absorption Category:Flight Category:Invisibility Category:Density Shifting Category:Multilingual Category:Super Reflexes Category:AwesomeDymond Category:Original Characters Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Blue Eyes Category:White Hair